


Dear Hawke

by DemonicSaiyans



Series: Female Hawke and Anders [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age 2 flashbacks, Drunk Hawke Flashback, F/M, Inquisition, Light Angst, Mentioning of Anders, Mentioning of Hawke, POV First Person, Post-Dragon Age II, Post-Qunari Attack, Varric tries to write to Hawke for help, Varric's First Point of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSaiyans/pseuds/DemonicSaiyans
Summary: "I trust only you Varric."Varric promised the Inquisitor that'll he'll contact Hawke.Who knew it could be so damn hard?





	Dear Hawke

_"Okay, Hawke just a little more steps and we'll..." I couldn't help but groan as her boot stomped on my mines._

_This was the fifth time she's gotten drunk at the Hangmen, and the fifth time I had to carry her drunk ass to my room. I didn't mind the first few times but this was getting ridiculous._

I couldn't help but sigh as I just blankly stare at a piece of blank paper in front of me. How was I supposed to ask Hawke to come to the Inquisition? She's done enough for the world, how much more does she need to do? 

_I felt the drunken Hawke flopped on my bed. Hearing soft giggles coming from her. "I'm glad you find this funny." I sigh and beginning to unlace her boots. She sat up and smirked down at me._

_"You're quite the looker." She slurred, a smirk of my owns formed the corner of my lips. I couldn't help but glance up at the drunken woman before me._

_"I know I am. No need to state the obvious Hawke." My smirk only grew as I took off the boot. "Unless you truly need too." I teased. She just giggled falling backwards, kicking me accidentally in the arm. "Shit..." I mumbled, rubbing the soon to be bruise._

I couldn't help but sigh, rubbing both my temples. I didn't want to involve her in this shit. She's done enough for us. What more can we take from her? 

_"Varric, I love you!" She purred with a giggle, staring at me when I stood to my feet. I could only sigh, sitting at the edge of the bed, starting to take off my own boots._

_"It's only natural Hawke. I just have that effect on people." I kicked the left one off, now feeling her arms began to wrapped themselves around my waist. I couldn't help but tensed up._

_"No! I-I mean it! I love you so much!" She screamed near my ear, making me flinch. Sure Hawke. Sure. I tried to stand but she simply pulled me down with her. I couldn't help but feel her clothed breast against my cheek. "I would leave Anders for you!" I couldn't help but sigh, pulling myself away quickly._

_"Sure you would Hawke." I tried pulling the covers from under her. "Anyone would leave their lover for me. Trust me Hawke. I have that effect." I could only sigh once more as I watched the drunken woman roll off the bed._

I couldn't help but sigh again. This shit was our mess. We're the ones who'd freed Corypheus.

Shit.

Son of a bitch! 

This is the hardest letter I swear I had to write.

Andraste tits. 

_"I do trust you Varric." She grumbled as I finally was able to roll her back onto the bed. "You're the only one I could trust..." I couldn't help but frown at her words._

I picked up a pin, sighing once more.

Please forgive me Hawke.

_Hawke,_

_It's been a while, huh? Yeah, sorry about that. I'd been busy with this whole cleaning up the shit Blondie caused._

_Tell me Hawke, has he finally went nuts? Did you finally leave him?_

_I know, you don't want to hear it anymore. I'll stop. We'll just talk about Blondie some more when I see you._

_Or drink our sorrows away. I like that idea better._

_You know the whole shit we like to blame Anders for? Well, apparently it's mostly our fault._

_Shocking, I know._

_Corypheus is back. You remember right? The evil darkspawn Magister who we thought we killed? Who needed your blood? Apparently he's back and seeking Godhood._

_Shit Hawke. First red lyrium and now this. Feels like old times. Heh, I'm also killing templars and mages._

_Just like old times._

_Since it's our fault, I felt ~~we needed to help the Inquisition~~ that your assistance might help the Inquisitor. _

_I'll send you directions where you can find us._

_Your charming, handsome, dwarf friend,_

_Varric._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
